ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Crystal War Revisited
for more informaiton see Crystal War Revisited/Guide --Gisselle 12:46, 8 November 2007 (UTC) ---- DAT mining for text from the event: Dialog Table Entry 06160 A thousand thanks, kupo! Your participation in the Neo Crystal War will benefit your nation in ways beyond imagination!≺Prompt≻ Dialog Table Entry 06161 Rules? Why, they are simple, my friend! All you need do is sneak your way into beastman lairs and retrieve shards from the ≺Set Color #5≻cyclopean crystals≺Set Color #1≻ located about the strongholds, kupo!≺Prompt≻ Dialog Table Entry 06162 Which lairs? Must I tell you everything, adventurer? Moogle intelligence reports that the crystals can be found in the Ghelsba Outpost, Davoi, the Palborough Mines, Giddeus, Beadeaux, and Castle Oztroja. Now what are you waiting for, kupo!?≺Prompt≻ Dialog Table Entry 06163 You see, recently there has been much unrest amongst our many Moogle factions, kupo.≺Prompt≻ Dialog Table Entry 06164 Why, you ask? Well, at one of our gatherings, an argument broke out regarding the Crystal War 20 years gone.≺Prompt≻ Dialog Table Entry 06165 It all started with the question: which nation played the biggest role in the allied forces' victory over the beastmen armies?≺Prompt≻ Dialog Table Entry 06166 And from there things degraded into a shouting match pitting San d'Oria versus Bastok versus Windurst, kupo...≺Prompt≻ Dialog Table Entry 06167 However, at the end of the day, no one could present hard evidence to the claim of their nation's greatness.≺Prompt≻ Dialog Table Entry 06168 And that is when one of our elders came up with a foolproof method to put an end to our doubts--we would have adventurers from all three nations fight the war again, kupo!≺Prompt≻ Dialog Table Entry 06169 By fighting, I don't mean fighting each other, but fighting the beastmen like our fathers did 20 years ago!≺Prompt≻ Dialog Table Entry 06170 One of the ways the allied armies were able to defeat the enemy was by intercepting and cutting off the Shadow Lord's crystal supply routes.≺Prompt≻ Dialog Table Entry 06171 We want you and other adventurers from across Vana'diel to take on the roles of allied solders and infiltrate beastman strongholds, kupo.≺Prompt≻ Dialog Table Entry 06172 Once inside, you are to locate large formations where the beastmen have been storing crystals over the past two decades...≺Prompt≻ Dialog Table Entry 06173 ...and break off as many shards as possible, then bring them back here, kupo.≺Prompt≻ Dialog Table Entry 06174 The nation that brings back the most shards will be declared the Crystal War's “Most Valuable Nation” and the Moogles' squabbles will finally come to an end.≺Prompt≻ Dialog Table Entry 06175 So, what do you say, kupo? ≺Selection Dialog≻I'm in. Maybe later.≺Prompt≻ Dialog Table Entry 06176 Kupopo... Did I mention that there will be wondrous prizes to adventurers from the victorious nation? Oh well, if you have a change of heart, you'll know where to find me!≺Prompt≻ 06178 Welcome back, adventurer! Let me see how many shards you have retrieved, kupo...≺Prompt≻ 06179 My records show that you have brought your nation a total of ≺Numeric Parameter 0≻ ≺Singular/Plural Choice (Parameter 0)≻shard/shards, but I know you're not done yet, are you?≺Prompt≻ 06180 Amazing! You've already collected ≺Numeric Parameter 0≻ ≺Singular/Plural Choice (Parameter 0)≻shard/shards, kupo! I think I have something extra special for you!≺Prompt≻ 06181 Here's a little something to keep you motivated, kupo!≺Prompt≻ 06182 Why are you talking to me? You should be out there aiding ≺Multiple Choice (Parameter 1)≻d'Oria/Bastok/Windurst's fight to prove you are better than those ≺Multiple Choice (Parameter 0)≻d'Orians/Bastokers/Windurstians, kupo!≺Prompt≻ 06183 Congratulations on your victory, ≺Multiple Choice (Parameter 0)≻d'Orian/Bastoker/Windurstian! Your nation has been selected Crystal War MVN, kupo! As a reward, I shall teleport you to any nation of your choice!≺Prompt≻ 06184 Where would like to go, kupo? ≺Selection Dialog≻Nowhere. San d'Oria. Bastok. Windurst.≺Prompt≻ 06185 Happy travels, kupo!≺Prompt≻ 06186 Moogles from across Vana'diel have heard of ≺Multiple Choice (Parameter 0)≻d'Oria/Bastok/Windurst's recent success in collecting crystal shards, and have come bearing gifts! For the next few days, ≺Multiple Choice (Parameter 0)≻d'Orian/Bastoker/Windurstian vendors will be selling specialty goods from everywhere imaginable, kupo!≺Prompt≻ 06187 Oooh! It's ≺Player Name≻! Your shard-collecting skills have left us Moogles in awe. It's my honor to present you with this special present, kupo!≺Prompt≻